


The Fall After The Leap

by EternalGalaxies



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Dark, F/M, Unhappy Ending, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGalaxies/pseuds/EternalGalaxies
Summary: Voyager has returned from the Delta Quadrant, but the Dominion War has hardened the Federation. Trials punishments take place. My first fanfiction, so go easy on the hate please.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all. This is my first proper fanfiction, so no hate or mean comments please. Constructive critisism or pointing out mistakes is welcome though! Thanks for reading! I skipped the trials because I don't know the first thing about law.

After endless thinking while sitting in the back of the cramped shuttle craft on her way to Earth, that place she'd once called home yet now it seemed alien to her, Kathryn Janeway concluded returning to the Alpha Quadrant was the worst mistake. Yes, she had saved a lot of lives. But how many had she ripped apart? See, what was going to happen to all the former Maquis escorted off the ship almost immediately after returning to Earth? To Tom Paris, who never finished his prison sentence? To the Equinox crew? To herself, charged with multiple violations of the prime directive.  
"Captain? Are you all right?" It was Samantha Wildman, followed closely by Naomi.  
"Yes, Sam, I'm fine. Just...thinking." Sam nodded and moved away, respecting Kathryn's unspoken plea to be left alone. 

=/\=

Kathryn moved with the line of other former Voyager crew members, and rolled her eyes at the pack of reporters waiting inside the docking area. Wasn't this a Starfleet facility? How were they allowed in here? She didn't have much time to ponder the question, however, before she was escorted to a private debriefing room. She was left alone, for a few minutes. She fidgeted, thinking of what was to come. Phoebe. Gretchen. Starfleet. Or possibly prison, if she had a correct idea of the charges against her. Her only hope was that she might see her friends and family before her fate awaited her. 

A door opened, and Admiral Owen Paris stepped through, smiling, although it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
"I'm sure this isn't the welcome home you expected, but the Federation and Starfleet have gone through some changes while you've been in the Delta Quadrant. Your trial will be in two weeks. You have until then to acquire a defense lawyer and prepare." Kathryn's head jerked up. Trial. Of course they would court martial her. How many times had she done something that would get her dishonorably discharged from Starfleet had she been in the Alpha Quadrant. Admiral Paris went on to give her a detailed list of the infractions she had committed, and what the best possible outcome could be, which would be that she would either be demoted to crewman or banned from joining Starfleet again. Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. This was going to be a long two weeks. 

=/\=

Chakotay's hand throbbed. Why had he punched the wall? Anger, he guessed. Anger that they had worked too hard to get home to be greeted by...this. Anger that now he was in prison, most likely for the rest of his life, and he never got to say goodbye to Seven. Seven. Why had he started dating her? Mostly to fill that abyss in his heart longing for Kathryn's companionship. It was a mistake. He had valued Seven as a friend, nothing more. He had seen the pain and loss in Kathryn's eyes when she first saw them together, and saw her walls go up higher and stronger then ever before, even in the beginning of their journey. If he ever got out of this, would she forgive him? He didn't expect her too. He glanced around at the rest of the former Maquis huddled in the small grey room. B'Elanna was huddled in the corner, and that made him seethe with even more anger. They had taken her baby, her newborn baby away from her. Tom was probably being debriefed and sent back to his penal colony to finish his sentence, and Miral would most likely never see her mother again. At this moment, however, the grey door slid open and three security officers and an Admiral entered. He cleared his throat, and all the Maquis glared at him.  
"Hello. You will be escorted to your new assigned quarters, in which you will remain in for the rest of the day. For the next two weeks your trials will take place, and you will most likely go to prison for hate crimes and murder. " He stepped out of the room, and Chakotay didn't resist when the officers led him away. 

=/\=

Tom Paris was furious. Absolutely furious. He had demanded to see his father, or some other Admiral, but to no avail. He was shoved into a small, windowless brig somewhere in headquarters, and hadn't seen anyone since. He remembered the moments after Voyager reached Earth.  
Captain Janeway had welcomed the visitors, grinning. The rest of the bridge officers were relieved and happy to be home. Tom had immediately requested to visit sickbay, a request which was immediately granted. But he had never seen his baby. Security had taken him away, and he had never seen his child. Miral. He had never met Miral. She would probably be raised by Tom's father, Owen. And Miral would most likely never see her parents. God knows where they put B'Elanna. Tom slumped against the wall and put his head in his hands. Maybe that Admiral Janeway should never have helped them home. Maybe it would be better if they stayed in that distant Quadrant, outside Starfleet's ruling. 

=/\=

THREE WEEKS LATER 

Kathryn slung the bag over her shoulder, and glanced around the cramped apartment given to her by Starfleet. She was glad to be leaving. Of course, she was never allowed to join Starfleet again, but at least she was free. Oh. She had never seen her mother or Phoebe in the three weeks she had been home. She had been too busy preparing for her trial, and trying to find the rest of her crew. Chakotay and the rest of the Maquis had been banned from leaving Earth, and they were never allowed to join Starfleet again. Tom Paris's sentence was shortened to nine months, partially from Miral, and partially because of his father's position. Most of the starfleet crew was free, and she had heard that Harry Kim was promoted to Lieutenant. 

Kathryn grabbed the PADD that had her new address on it. She had recently arranged for a new house, a small cabin in the woods on the edge of an Indiana forest. It reminded her of the house she and Chakotay had had on New Earth. 

As she walked out the door to the apartment building, she ignored the curious glances being directed her way. Her (and the rest of Voyager's crew) had been the center of the media for over two weeks, since the first trials had begun. Suddenly, a man walked up to her, holding a PADD. "Ms. Janeway, do you have any comments on the result of your trials?" Kathryn shook her head and continued walking. She requested a transport directly to her new home at the transport station

Upon materialization, she walked over to the replicator and ordered a cup of coffee. She picked it up and moved over to sit on the blue couch next to the large window. It reminded her of her ready room and all the days spent in it. Except the familiar stars hanging outside the window seemed to be taunting her. She turned as a beep alerted her someone was attempting to reach her. She turned around, praying it wasn't Starfleet. 

Kathryn opened the channel, surprised to see Chakotay's face. "Chakotay? How are you? Where are you? Did they press charges?" She fired questions at him, and he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Listen. I don't have much time, because the others need to say goodbye too." Kathryn's heart froze. Goodbye? "No." She hissed, fury suddenly rising in her. "How dare they! After everything we've been through? We traveled through a goddamned Borg hub to get home and they give us this welcome?" Tears rose in her eyes. "How long?" He shook his head. "Rest of my life." Kathryn felt a single tear roll down her cheek, and she saw he was crying, too. A male voice suddenly said "Time's up." And the screen went black. Kathryn sat in stunned silence for ten minutes, staring at the black screen. Gone. He was gone. Off to prison for the rest of his life and she was stuck with nothing to do with hers. 

Two days later they announced the imprisonment of all former Maquis on Voyager. Some, like Chakotay and B'Elanna, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
